Cinderella
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Post episode 31. What if Amanda's secret santa gift for Wilder had been a kiss? Amanda
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- **hey guys! Aundrea here, well I've just started watching the show Latest Buzz just the couple of months and I have got to say I fell in love with it. The storyline and the characters are very intriguing and the show itself is one that I've grown quite attracted to; I'm practically itching for the new season to come out. With that being said, I've realised that while I love Noah and Rebecca( seeing as they actually are a real couple on the show and they are excessively cute together) I've also happilly invested in becoming a rock-hard Wilder and Amanda shipper. I don't know what it is about those two that draw me to them, it could be because they have undeniable chemistry and would look cute together or my crush on Wilder himself but I've just taken a enormous liking on the two of them as a couple. Anyways, I realized there hadn't been any Amanda and Wilder fics at all so I decided to start a new trend and write my own. Hope you like!_

_P.S, this chapter is ultimately set around the episode called 'Happy Holidays issue'. _

* * *

_I can tell you ain't like all 'em other boys that  
How they act immature, find them annoying  
It's your smile, it's your eyes  
I'm in love, can't deny, I won't lie  
Gotta make you mine_

So could you be the one for me, the one who makes my dreams come true?  
My prince charming  
Cuz I will be the one for you who'll make this fairytale come true  
Cuz I  


"Amanda, here's your gift." He tells her, holding his breath in anticipation as he thrusts the perfectly decorated package in her soft hands. " Hope you like it."

"_Ooh! _Cashmin's box, I love it already!" Squeals Amanda deliriously as her fingers eagerly disfigure the package. Her breath shortens, expression softening as she stares at the petite, silver encrusted star gripped by her perfectly manicured fingers.

Her mocha brown eyes cast back upwards to look at the boy himself, a soft smile appearing on her face; one of which he mirthfully mirrors.

"It's beautiful." She cooes, adoringly, momentarily letting her eyes drift towards the gift once again before letting her gaze wander to _his _once again. "Did you make this? "

He nods apprehensively, his nerves bordering on wild and frantic yet easing all at once as she smiles bashfully at him, beaming with sincerity as she voices her opinion.

"You rock,Wilder."

"I know you wanted the fancy one." He rambles excessively. " But I decided to give all the money to the community centre."

She giggles, once again taken aback by his thoughtfulness, her mocha brown eyes flashing brightly at him.

"Except the five bucks used to buy the box."

"It's the most beautiful gift ever." She says sincerely and it was if the world suddenly awoken her from the dead as realization dawns on her that it indeed was true. From the whole of her childhood to her current 14 years of age, no one had ever given her anything that came from the heart.

It was always expensive items used idly by her father's credit card or useless things she claimed as her flavor of the month, things that would be discarded in less than two weeks. For the first time, daddy's little rich girl had finally gotten something that was simple yet meaningful, it was only a major stretch to the fact that Wilder himself had been the one to make it.

He grins ear to ear, relishing in self- pleasure as he ponders the fact that he had satisfied the young woman that has managed to capture his heart.

_Mission complete. _He fleetingly thinks before he travels back to earth in slow motion by the sweet melodic sound of her voice.

"You can have _one_." Amanda informs Michael as she passes him his gift, tentavily looking back at the brunette haired boy before letting her gaze wander aimlessely back to Michael. "Wilder's inspired me and I'm all for the spirit of Christmas."

"What!" Shrieks Michael horrified, eyeing his petite Christmas present. " Talk about the spirit of Christmas, I wanted an electric _ear_ swapper."

Amanda rolls her eyes, chuckling at Mikey's antics of utter exaggeration before walking towards Wilder, nerves loosening around in her stomach. What Amanda Peirce wants is what Amanda Peirce gets and she's determined to let Wilder know exactly just that.

"I know I'm not your Secret Santa but I want to go ahead and give you a Christmas present anyway." She rushes and his heart pounds at the idea, eyes brightening as he takes off his elf hat.

"Perfect! I carry mistletoe for such occasion." He enunciates, chuckles ringing loudly in his ear buds as they take notice of the item hung on his head.

"You gotta be impressed." Says Sheppard, shaking his head in mock-disbelief, only Wilder could pull something like that off.

"The guy is _good._" Remarks Noah, genuinely.

The atmosphere commutes as Wilder and Amanda gaze into each other's eyes. The sound of everyone around them chuckling, drowns out from their mind as they simply stare at each other. Hearts constrict out of their chest, breathing becoming rigid, bordering on vast as they inch towards each other.

Butterflies swarm in Amanda's stomach, nerves jumping through her body as her gaze lowers to Wilder's lips for a second before lifting upwards, captivated by his chocolate brown eyes, she hadn't realized how brown and endearing they were until that moment.

_I-I guess it couldn't hurt._ She thinks nonchalantly, after all, she had never experienced a first kiss before and she came up with the conclusion that she was ready to find out.

"Your lucky its Christmas, Wilder." She expresses skittishly, eyes fluttering shut as their lips move toward each other before their lips brush against each other.

Electricity vibe off their body as their lips brush, the softest connection of their lips lighting up improbable sensations through their body. Wilder's hands instantly wrap around their waist, pulling her adjacently, desiring nothing more than to use this to his full advantage; who knew if he would ever get this oppurtunity again.

Amanda's left flabbergasted by the feelings that unleash from her, her hands instantly hooking around his neck as she tangles one hand into his sheer coat of dark hair, she smiles against his lips, ultimately thinking of the gentleness that was his hair as she gripped on to his fingers.

Amanda deepens the kiss, snuggling closer to her as she relishes in the pure incredulous sensations that wind through her.

_Who knew Wilder was such a good kisser! _She inspects fleetingly. _Not that I'm really surprised, I mean he is cute, and sweet and incredibly funny, one of the reasons why I like him.._

Her thoughts are short-lived as the realization of her current thoughts circle through her mind, it was as if, the world re-opened revealing reality to her as she realizes she was indeed kissing Wilder and _liking _it.

Her eyes widen immensely, momentarily speechless as she pulls back from their heated encounter, avoiding the eyes of the recipient of the kiss before dashing full speed ahead out of the room, Michael trailing behind after her.

Wilder remains speechless, chocolate brown cesearans casting their way to the elevator where Amanda Peirce, his crush whom had just planted a kiss on _his _lips had ran out of. He looks up, still utterly captivated as if put on a spell as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes catch sight of Rebecca who stares at him with utter sympathy and worry.

"Wilder?"

"You ok?" Muses Dj, stepping towards him as she inspects his peculiar attitude.

Wilder could only nod meekly, legs stiff as he lunges into a chair, swiftly shaking his head as if attempting to persuade himself that the occuring scene that had just happened between him and Amanda hadn't been an ansenerine fairtytale and was indeed true.

Tardily, a prosperous grin materialises his face, as he whirls his eyes around to meet the eyes of those that are watching him with curious eyes.

"Awe-struck." He drawls out dreamily.

The answer was enough to have everyone spiraling into a contagious rumble of laughter.

-

-

_I wanna be your Cinderella  
Promise that I'll love you from now until forever  
I wanna be your Cinderella  
Cuz everything is better whenever we're together  
I wanna be your Cinderella, be your Cinderella from now until forever (now until forever)  
I wanna be your Cinderella cuz everything is better whenever we're together (whenever we're together)_

I can picture you and me  
Holding hands on the beach  
Spending all our time together  
Laughing and doing whatever  
Me and you  
We can do anything, you know it's true  
So boy let me ask you  
So could you be the one for me, the one who makes my dreams come true?  
My prince charming  
Cuz I will be the one for you who'll make this fairytale come true  
Cuz I

"Amanda wait up!" Yelps Michael, imperatively trying to catch his breath as he attempts with utter diffuculty to catch up to the mesmerized brunette who apparently ran a mile a minute.

He breathes a sigh of pure exhaustion as he manages to catch up to her, his hand latching out to gain grip of her elbow as he spins her around to face him, looking at her with an accelerated heart as he speaks.

"How is it that you can't manage to run track in gym yet one kiss from Wilder and your suddenly a running machine?"

"I kissed him, Mikey. I _kissed _him!" Shrieks Amanda outraged, causing Michael to look at her with a neutral expression on his face.

"So....?" He articulates with confusion, before dismissing it with a wave of a hand. " Now back to important matters, Is there any chance I could get that ear swapper say.. tomorrow morning?"

"_So _not the 411 on the 911 I was looking for, Mikey."

Michael rolls his eyes, having already been prepared for the tirade that would dissolve as said scene plays out. " Admit it Amanda, you _like _Wilder."

"I do _not _!" She retorts with a disbelieving scoff. " That's horrendous, that's freaky, that's... _horfreaky!_"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is _now!_" She spat back, irritated causing him to chuckle momentarily at his antics before smirking at her, the sentiment of torment bouncing into his eyes.

"If so, how come you spent all that extra time and energy making Wilder notice you when he ignored you infront of his friends?"

"Simple, Amanda Peirce does not get _ignored_, that's like commiting suicide!" She enunciates dramatically.

"Alright and getting infuriated with Wilder because he never remembered his first impression on you when he first laid eyes on you. Even though he did." He mutters the last part under his breath.

"Amanda peirce can _never_ be _forgotten._"

Michael growls with frustration, tending to notice at that accurate time that Amanda Peirce could also be categorized as utterly stubborn. " Face the music Amanda, the birds are chirping brightly and they're saying you. like. Wilder!"

"I do _not!_"

"You do."

"Do _not!"_

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Do _too!_" She breaths out with reassurance, she couldn't deny the emotions that stirred up as she thought of said boy himself which caused her to growl with frustration, infuriated and outraged with herself. " But I _shouldn't." _

"Why not? What's wrong with Wilder?" Inquires Michael before replying to his own question. " Besides the fact that he's inlove with his game characters, practically married to his sandwiches and has an ultimately.... _unique _sense of dancing."

"_Everything!_" hollers Amanda, dramatics aligned with her voice. " I can't _like _Wilder, that's like social suicide! Think of my fans, I'll be a labelled as a _huge _disappointement to all of man-kind."

"And Amanda Peirce does not do-"

"Disappointement." Ends Michael, rolling his eyes with pure exhaustion. "Amanda, can't you put aside what your _fans _will think and listen to your heart for once- I mean, its not that hard."

"Says the boy that covered himself in a pirate suit just to find out the definition between ' _nice tie '_ " Murmurs Amanda with a raised eyebrow, hands planted on her hips as she voices out the sarcasm aligned with her voice.

"It was your fault in the_ first_ place." He whines childlishly, emitting another dramatic eye-roll from the dark- rich, brunette eyed beauty. " You know you _like _him, Amanda so why don't you just go for it."

"Nuh-uh, what if he doesn't like me back, that would be utter embarrasement on my part and Amanda Peirce doesn't do _embarassement._"

"Well 'Amanda Peirce' won't have to go through that, the guy borders on infatuation and stalker when it comes to you."

"Obviously, I mean look at me." Airs out Amanda cockily, brushing of invisible lint of her shoulder before speaking. " Who _wouldn't _like me?"

"I have _no_ idea." He murmurs sarcastically, evidently being ignored before pushing her towards the door. " Now get out of my hair,"

"Thanks Mikey." Says Amanda softly, genuine smile curling around her lips. " You rock."

With that the young teen struts towards the door, confidence vibrating through her as her hand curls around the door-knob.

"Yeah, considering I assisted you with your mini-freak out, is there any hopes that I could get that ear-swapper now?"

"Not a chance, Mikey!" She calls out before whirling the door open and stalking towards her destination.

----

_I wanna be your Cinderella  
Promise that I'll love you from now until forever  
I wanna be your Cinderella  
Cuz everything is better whenever we're together  
I wanna be your Cinderella, be your Cinderella from now until forever (now until forever)  
I wanna be your Cinderella cuz everything is better whenever we're together (whenever we're together)_

_And you know, and you know that we could be  
Everything we ever dreamed  
We'll be forever in love  
Together the two of us  
You gotta know that you  
You know that I like you and everything about you boy  
Think I really like you and all the things that you do  
You got me trippin' and you got me feelin' like  
You could be the one for me baby_

"Dude-" Mutters Noah, elbowing his friend in the stomach to gain his attention. Once his attention is thoroughly set on him, he nods towards the door which Wilder ultimately let his eyes wander to, breath shortening as he catches sight of the girl that made butterflies awaken from the death spot that is his stomach.

Neither one of them notices anyone drift out of the room, offering them total space as she struts towards him, eyes still locked on his, once again mesmerised, captivated and blown away of the sight that is Wilder.

Wilder desperately wants to move, desiring nothing but to figure out the motive behind her actions yet he figures out he can't due to the stifness of his legs that seemed to be glued to his chair, the nervous beading of sweat escaping his hands and the blankness of his brain preventing him from all thoughts.

Within silence, Amanda reaches him, grabbing him by his shirt collar to lift him up, before exhaling loudly afterwards pressing their lips together. Wilder reciprocates immediatly, once again thoughts of how the two of them meshed together, as if aligned by the stars saying they were made for each other, lips united as hearts constrict out of their chest in unison.

They were polar opposites, her a cliched 'daddy's little girl' with a minor setback of actually having a gifted brain and him, the jokester video-game fanatic yet they had this undeniable chemistry that neither could deny much longer, neither _wanted_ to deny and one of which drew them to each other like a moth to a flame.

The kiss survived solely a few minutes before they pulled back, eyes slowly opening as they stare at each other, once again taken aback by the sensations that swarm through them.

"So, Amanda, finally decided to take a walk on the Wilder side?" He chagrins with a smirk, causing her to giggle.

"_Surprisingly_, it's not half-bad."

"What does this mean?" He muses softly, jokes thrown out the window as he looks at her with utter seriousness.

"I think.. It's Amanda Peirce's way of saying she likes you."

"Really?" He rambles and at her giggling with a nod, he grins enormously, nodding his head in self-glory. "Awesome!"

She giggles once again and he halts momentarily to relish in the pure melodic sound of her giggles, the sound like a lullaby in his ears.

"You know... I lied." At her confused expression, he decided to elaborate. " I faked not remembering my first impression on you."

"What!? Wilder..."

"I was awe-struck by you and thought It'd be embarrasing if I told you, hence the lying."

His response had been awfully painful smack round the back of his head followed by a stern glare.

"Wilder!" She drew out. " I spent every waking moment of my _day _with you, skate parks, your daily sandwich breaks.. why would you do something like tha- _Oh!"_

She smirked, impressed by his all-out ways for her fascination. "Stroke of genius, I approve."

"Rewarded by a kiss?" He questions hopefully, eyebrows wiggling for pure effect causing her to giggle before leaning closer to him.

"That can be arranged." She murmurs against his lips before connecting their lips together once again, he smiles against her lips, relishing in this moment where he could now call Amanda Peirce his.

_Thank you, Santa dude._ He thinks apprehensivly before reciprocating said affection.

--

_I wanna be your Cinderella  
Promise that I'll love you from now until forever  
I wanna be your Cinderella  
Cuz everything is better whenever we're together  
I wanna be your Cinderella, be your Cinderella from now until forever (now until forever)  
I wanna be your Cinderella cuz everything is better whenever we're together (whenever we're together)_


	2. Sequel? Vote now!

_Hey Guys, this is not another chapter as sad as it is. I just have had a lot of pming from all you reviewers( thanks for reviewing this story by the way, it means a whole lot to me. I am also happy that I got most of you inspired to start their own Latest Buzz fic, due to the fact I was the first one to even WRITE an Amanda/Wilder one. _

_Anywho, I've decided, that I'd go out of my way for all of you remarkable viewers out there and make you guys happy by writing a sequel to Cinderella. _

_Now, this won't be a chapter fic because I tend to not finish my chapter fics for a while ( check out my fics and you will see for yourself below) That, and I really don't think I should add ANOTHER fic to the mix when I haven't even completed those that I've started a long time ago, plus I have no time to insert to work on it. _

_So the choice is yours, if you would like to see another Amanda and Wilder fic, perhaps a Rebecca and Noah one later on, who knows? Then, review and tell me because I will work on it straight away. _

_The whole point is to make YOU GUYS happy and I just feel you guys deserve a little reward for favouriting and reviewing my story. _

_Your opinion matters, to me anyways.. So tell me what you think and click that review button. _

_I'm all ears!_

_Peace. Love. Latest Buzz. _

_Ps. Is there a couple name for Amanda and Wilder or Rebecca and Noah.. I just kind of find it weird that I haven't heard one yet. _


	3. Sequel posted!

Woah. Okay, awesome review. Thanks guys, all of you for all the reviews you guys made requesting me to make this sequel. It feels great to know that most of you have missed this story and are actually interested to know more about it. Fortunately for you, God has blessed me with a little time on my hands, so I can fully concentrate on this sequel instead of rushing it out and actually being unsatisfied with my work and the effort I'm putting through.

So yeah, the sequel is now posted and called Art of Love.

Enjoy!


End file.
